Yoshida Mikihiko
__FORCETOC__ Yoshida Mikihiko (吉田 幹比古) is a Course 2 student in First High School, in the same class as Tatsuya. He had a very short cameo in the First Arc of the light novel series as the one who left the classroom by himself during the enrollment day. Mikihiko is properly introduced in the first chapter of the third volume as Erika's childhood friend, with his role being later elevated as one of the invaluable characters among the Shiba siblings' circle of friends. In his second year, he transferred into Course 1 due to the reshuffling of students caused by the introduction of the Magic Engineering Course. Appearance and Personality Mikihiko was initially described as a slender, nervous-looking boy during his short appearance in the first volume on the enrollment day when he left the classroom first, skipping guidance and proceeding straight to registration unlike his other classmates. In a scene in the first chapter of Volume 3 that serves as his formal introduction into the series, despite being slender, he was depicted as someone who can be more accurately called well-built. Mikihiko is extreme in his aloofness and not once was he seen conversing with anyone in their class, making him look anti-social. It was revealed later that he was simply a shy person. He also takes an interest in Shibata Mizuki's unique 'eyes', which later develops into romantic feelings for Mizuki herself, as it is hinted in the novels. In the second year, he becomes a Course 1 student and is in 2nd year class B. Background Mikihiko is a direct descendant of the Yoshida Family — a family which was neither a part of the Ten Master Clans nor the Hundred Families — but was prestigious due to their traditional methods and supreme knowledge in Ancient Magic. A few years prior to when the series started, Mikihiko was held to be a prodigy among their family. However, due to an accident, he fell from grace and was never able to use his power the same way again. Abilities Divine Earth Magic The Divine Earth Magic of the Yoshida Family is an Ancient Magic that belongs to the Shinto System and more specifically the branch concerned with Earth Dieties within the Shinto System (deification of the country). ➨ Magical Mist and Barrier :Near the end of the Newcomers' Division finals of the Monolith Code event against Third High School, Mikihiko was intent in defeating Kichijouji to prevent him from advancing in the Monolith competition. In that scene, he continuously activated five magics that caused Kichijouji's fall. ➨ Earthshaker :It is an Oscillation Type Magic that creates illusions which, when applied to ground, gives the impression that the earth is shaking. ➨ Earth Splitter :It is a magic that causes illusions that the earth is cracking. The ground was not physically tearing apart, but was being separated by the force exerted within. ➨ Wild Hair :This technique is done by commanding the air currents that brushed over the earth's surface to create the image that something was wrapped around the target. It gives the illusion of being entangled. ➨ Ant Hell :This is an illusion when the target feels like he is being pulled into the earth. ➨ Thunder Child :There were no elaborate descriptions for this magic, but it was depicted as a lightning attack with additional layers of magic added on to disguise the original ability. Spirit Magic It is a type of Ancient Magic which uses independent Information Bodies commonly called 'spirits' to interact with other Information Bodies. Ep 9 (11).png|Spirit Magic in the Anime Spirit.png|Mikihiko practising his Summoning Magic in the Anime ➨ Summoning Magic :One of the core techniques within the various magics of the Yoshida Family :lay in this magic. ➨ Sense Tuning :An advanced technique that allows a user to match his/her senses with a spirit. Normally, Magicians are hindered by distance, not because it's harder to cast magic, but because Magicians have greater difficulty perceiving the distance. With Sense Tuning, a magician can feel the proximity of a spirit even if it were far away, circumventing the range issue. Mikihiko can only tune two of his five senses at a time. For the Monolith Code, he used Visual Tuning where he matchs his view with the spirit. ➨''' Echo Maze :'''Echo Maze is a magic that barrages targets with high and low frequency sound waves, confusing them. The high frequencies are used to distract the opponents, while the low frequencies wreak havoc on their inner ears, destroying their sense of direction. With their senses scrambled, targets are unable to retaliate if they do not realize their true predicament. In areas where surroundings look the same, like a forest, targets are unable to realize the problem and are thus incapable of defending with magic, which is the only way to defend. :In Mikihiko's case, he casts his magic with the aid of spirits, so even if targets manage to find the source of the sound waves, all they find are spirits, making it an excellent stealth weapon. Other ➨ Earth Pit :Earth Pit is an Ancient Magic that Mikihiko used during a ten-against-one mock battle with Katsuto in Volume 6 of the light novel. It is a spell that plummets the enemy into an earthen tunnel, disrupting the senses and hampering movement for the caster to buy time and escape. Against an inferior opponent, this technique is sufficient to completely restrict their movement and capture them. : : : Karura-En - is a Anti-Demon magic, specifically designed to counter things that were not information bodies. The independent information body that formed its "flames" shot towards the coordinates that is designed. It is a magic launched against the detached information body that brings harm to the Parasite. it is use against the Parasites in Volume 8. : : Exorcism Cut - is a Anti-Demon magic, though its strength paled in comparison to ritual magic, the magic’s speed rivaled that of the arts used by Magicians of the Forbidden Sect. Forms a blade made of psions that shreds the threads of a Parasite in its information body form Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Yoshida Category:First High School Category:Weeds Category:Blooms Category:Public Morals Committee Category:Ancient Magic User